Ciężka impreza u Chrisa/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do serialu Sonic X Ciężka impreza u Chrisa. Transkrypt Wersja japońska z polskimi napisami {Intro do serialu} przedstawia [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów], gdzie Chris rozmawia z Cream i Cheese’em.] Chris: Rozumiesz, Cream? Zostań tu z Cheese’em i upewnij się, że nikt cię nie zobaczy. Cream: Dobrze! Chris: Do zobaczenia. Chris wychodzi z pokoju, miny Cream i Cheese’a powoli markotnieją. Wychodzą na balkon. Cream: Siedzenie przez cały dzień w domu jest nudne. Cream uśmiecha się, widząc coś ciekawego na balkonie. Tymczasem w laboratorium [[Chuck Thorndyke|Chucka] byli Sonic, Amy i Tails. Nagle Amy słyszy śmiech Cream dobiegający z ogrodu.] Amy (podchodzi do okna): Ciekawe co robią Cream i Cheese? okno Amy i Tails patrzą, jak Cream i towarzyszący jej Cheese coś zbierają na trawie - kwiaty. Tails: Zgubili coś? Amy: Kwiaty. Zbierają kwiaty. bacznie przysłuchuje się tej rozmowie, otwierając lewe oko. Tails: W ogrodzie rośnie wiele pięknych kwiatów. Dlaczego wtedy zbierają te? Tailsowi przypomina się wspomnienie, w którym podczas spaceru zauważa przypadkowo Cream zbierającą kwiaty. Tails: Cream, co robisz? to pytanie Cream odwraca się do Tailsa i pokazuje bukiet kwiatów. Cream: Zrobię wianek i dam go mamie! Tails: Czyżby Cream... Amy: Tęskni za swoją mamą, ale stara się być silna. Sonic zauważa wiszący na ścianie plakat z napisem „[[Park Spokoju]” i wyrywa go ze ściany.] Sonic: Rozumiem! zamyka drzwi wiodące do wejścia na górę; Amy i Tails za późno go zauważyli. Amy: Sonic? tytułowa jadalni kamera pokazuje talerze, na których widać nieapetyczne resztki spalonego lub niedogotowanego jedzenia, które [[Lindsey Thorndyke|Lindsey] przyrządziła dla Chrisa.] Lindsey (do Chrisa): Nie ma mnie często w domu, ponieważ pracuję, więc gdy tylko mogę, powinnam robić to, co każda matka. Naleśniki gotowe. Zajadaj! mówiąc, stawia przy synu talerz ze spalonymi naleśnikami. Chris nie wie jednak, co powiedzieć mamie. Jeden z naleśników wzięty przez Chrisa kruszeje na kawałki, na co chłopiec wzdycha. Do jadalni wchodzi [[Ella], która jest zaskoczona widokiem spalonego jedzenia.] Ella: Jejku, droga pani! Cóż to jest! Lindsey (śmieje się): To naprawdę nic. Chris, zróbmy dziś wieczorem przyjęcie. Chris: Przyjęcie? nie zauważa, że Cream i Cheese przyglądają się tej rozmowie. Lindsey: Zaprośmy wujka i zróbmy coś pysznego do jedzenia! Co ty na to? Chris: Tak, mamo, zróbmy tak! Tyle czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz go widziałem. Już nie mogę się doczekać! Lindsey: Nareszcie się uśmiechasz, Chris. (Przytula się do syna) Gdy jesteś szczęśliwy, to ja też jestem! Ella: Skoro tak, to zacznijmy przygotowania! (Biegnie do salonu) Teraz będę strasznie zajęta. Muszę tu posprzątać. Cream: Przyjęcie? Brzmi fajnie! Jestem podekscytowana! Strasznie podekscytowana! następnej scenie kamera pokazuje szkołę, do której chodzi Chris, a następnie klasę, gdzie uczniowie robią zadanie. Tu Chris opowiada [[Danny|Danny’emu] i Frances o przyjęciu, które odbędzie się u niego w domu.] Danny: Przyjęcie? Chris: Tak. Skoro po raz pierwszy mama wróciła na dłużej, mamy zamiar zaprosić mojego wujka na obiad. Frances: Wujek? Chris: Młodszy brat mojej mamy, który lubi szybką jazdę. nie wiedział, że [[pan Stewart] to wszystko podsłuchiwał. Cream natomiast robi z kwiatów wianek, ale było ich zbyt mało.] Cream: Mam za mało kwiatów. Muszę zebrać więcej. tych słowach wybiega z Cheese’em z pokoju; nagle obaj kryją się za poręczami schodów, obserwując z ukrycia Lindsey, która wiesza serpentyny. Cream: Też chcę pomóc. szkole Chrisa lekcja dobiega końca. Chris rozmawia z jednym z uczniów. Chris: Na razie. ze swojej szafki plecak, by skierować się do wyjścia. Pan Stewart: Chris. odwraca się w stronę pana Stewarta. Pan Stewart: Jestem tu nowy, i nie wiem zbyt wiele o tobie i innych uczniach. Ale jako wasz nauczyciel, chciałbym wiedzieć o was tyle, ile się da. Dlatego też zrobię wizyty domowe. (Wskazuje palcem na Chrisa) Postanowiłem, że zacznę od twojego. tę wieść Chris jest zszokowany. Pan Stewart: Widzimy się dziś o czwartej. (Odchodzi) Chris: Co? na kolejnej scenie widzimy Sonica, który na zboczu jakiejś góry, przypominającą dolinę z plakatu, którą trzyma nasz bohater. Sonic przez chwilę patrzy na plakat, a potem na górę, w której się znajduje, po czym rozgląda się wokoło, rozwija plakat w rolkę i pędzi w stronę miejsca. Zaś Chris przychodzi do domu, otwierając drzwi. Chris: Mamo! Mamo! Pan Tanaka: Witaj w domu, paniczu. Chris (do Pana Tanaki): Wróciłem, panie Tanaka. widok Chrisa Lindsey podbiega do syna, by go przytulić. Lindsey: Witaj, Chris. Chris: Mamo, mój nauczyciel przyjdzie dziś do nas o czwartej. chwili Lindsey puszcza Chrisa z objęć. Chris: Pan Stewart mówił, że jest twoim wielkim fanem! Lindsey: Jejku, to prawda? Co ja teraz zrobię? Co ja założę? Chuck: Przyjdzie z wizytą? zdumieniu Chrisa, Chuck zszedł na dół po schodach ubrany w granatowy garnitur z białą koszulką, zieloną kamizelką i purpurowym krawatem. Chuck: Mamy dziś naprawdę wielu gości. Chris (podchodzi do dziadka): Dziadku, dlaczego się tak ubrałeś? Chuck: Tanaka kazał mi to włożyć na przyjęcie. Ciasne to i niewygodne. Chris i Chuck nie zauważyli, że Cream i Cheese, nieświadomi tego, co może ich spotkać, pomagają w przygotowaniu przyjęcia. Chris: Ważniejsze jednak, co z Soniciem i resztą? Nauczyciel i wujek nie mogą ich zobaczyć. Chuck: Amy i Tails są w moim pokoju, ale Sonica to nigdzie nie widziałem. Chuck i Chris słyszą głosy Cream i Cheese’a, którzy wieszają serpentyny. Patrzą przez chwilę na nich z przerażeniem. Chris: Cream? Cheese? Chrisa i Chucka podchodzi zdziwiona Lindsey. Lindsey: Co się stało? jej obecnością, Chris i Chuck machają rękami na znak, że wszystko jest w jak największym porządku, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Lindsey: Co? O co chodzi? Chris (odprowadza mamę): Nic takiego, mamo! Może nałóż sukienkę? Pan Stewart nie może się doczekać, by cię poznać. Lindsey: Wciąż jest wcześnie. Chris: My też chcemy zobaczyć cię w sukience! Prawda, dziadku? Chuck: No cóż, tak, tak myślę. Też chciałbym zobaczyć, jak w niej wyglądasz. Lindsey: Naprawdę? No to chyba pójdę się przebrać. odejściu Lindsey, Chuck I Chris odetchnęli z ulgą. Wkrótce chłopiec biegnie do pokoju, gdzie Cream I Cheese wieszają serpentyny. Chris: Cream, co ty robisz? Cream: Jestem zajęta. Chris zauważa Ellę, po czym łapie Cream i Cheese’a i chowają się za kanapę. Zaś Ella patrzy na serpentynę powieszoną przez Cream, po czym się uśmiecha. Ella: Jejciu, nasza pani wciąż jest jak dziecko. Ella odchodzi z pokoju, Chris próbuje na poważnie porozmawiać z Cream i Cheese’em i dowiedzieć się, czemu go nie posłuchali. Chris: Cream, jeszcze ktoś cię zauważy, gdy będziesz się kręcić po domu. Cream: Ale to taka fajna zabawa, dlatego chciałam pomóc przy przyjęciu. Pan Tanaka: Jest taka słodka. nikt nie podejrzewał, że ich rozmowę podsłuchuje… pan Tanaka! Nawet sam lokaj był zdziwiony tym widokiem. Pan Tanaka: Więc to są twoi przyjaciele, paniczu? głos lokaja Chris dostaje szoku. Chris: Panie Tanaka, wiedział pan o nich? Pan Tanaka: Tak. Chris: Naprawdę? Proszę, nie mów mamie ani Elli. Chris, ani lokaj nie zauważyli, że Cream i Cheese, którzy nie byli zainteresowani ani rozmową, ani tym, że zostali odkryci, idą gdzieś sobie. Pan Tanaka: Dobrze. Chris: Dzięki Bogu. chłopak za późno zauważa, że Cream i Cheese zniknęli, znowu. Chris: Zniknęli! międzyczasie Sonic pędził przez góry, by odszukać tajemnicze miejsce zwane „Parkiem Spokoju”. Chris dalej szukał Cream i Cheese’a, poczynając od swojego pokoju, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Chris: Cream? Cheese? Gdzie się podziali? kuchni Ella zaczęła miksować masę na ciasto. Nagle słyszy głos Lindsey Lindsey: Ella! Ella! Ella: Tak? wyłącza na chwilę mikser. Lindsey: Ella, nie mogę znaleźć sukienki. Wiesz, gdzie może leżeć? Ella: Nie ma jej w szafie? Lindsey: Gdzie? Ella: Zaraz podejdę. Rany... Ella wychodzi z kuchni, niepostrzeżenie wchodzą tam Cream i Cheese, ciekawi tego pomieszczenia, głodni i chętni do pomocy. Nawet nie wiedzą, co ich spotka! Cream: Spójrz na te pyszności! wśród pyszności był m.in. pieczony kurczak, tartaletki, budynie, ser, pieczywo, owoce, a nawet pizza! Cream: Wyglądają smakowicie! Cream przykuwa malakser, zaś Cheese’a – mikser ręczny. Lecz po ich naciśnięciu urządzenia uruchomiły się, co przeraziło Cream i Cheese’a. Cream: O nie! tym widokiem uciekają z kuchni, do której wchodzi Ella, zszokowana bałaganem. Przez ten czas Chris wciąż szukał Cream i Cheese’a. Chris: Cream, jesteś tu? Chris słyszy krzyk Elli. Chris: Cream! Cheese! dobiegnięciu do kuchni Chris zobaczył Ellę, która z rozpaczy patrzy na cały bałagan, ale Cream i Cheese’a nie zastaje. Chris: Ella, nic ci nie jest? Ella: Zrujnowane. zastanawia się, jak to naprawić. Tymczasem Sonic dobiega do wodospadu, przy którym jest spróchniały most wiszący. Sonic: Świetnie. [Przy starym moście zabrakło kilka desek (prawdopodobnie odpadły). Po przebiegnięciu przez Sonica na drugą stronę, drewniany most rozlatuje się na kawałki, a kładki spadają do wody. W międzyczasie Lindsey kończy przygotowania na przyjęcie. Lindsey: Tak jest dobrze? Chyba trochę przesadziłam. jej zamyślenia przerywa dzwoniący telefon. Lindsey: Ciekawe kto to? (Odbiera telefon) Halo? chwili milczenia jest zaskoczona odpowiedzią, którą usłyszała przez telefon. Lindsey: Film? Główna rola? (Wstaje) Naprawdę? Ale dziś mam przyjęcie. Mogę przyjechać jutro? tym niespodziewanym momencie nadeszli Cream i Cheese, którzy przypadkowo podsłuchują rozmowę. Lindsey: Jutro zdjęcia? A dziś wieczorem konferencja prasowa w hotelu? Tak, rozumiem. Już wyjeżdżam. Pa. tej rozmowie odkłada słuchawkę, a światła gasną. Lindsey: Zawsze tak jest. Wybacz, Chris. Znów muszę iść do pracy. Tak mi przykro, że nie mogę zrobić tego, co każda matka. Proszę, wybacz mi, że jestem taka okropna. tych słowach zaczyna płakać. Cream i Cheese’owi zrobiło się jej żal. Tymczasem Sonicowi udaje się odnaleźć poszukiwane przez niego miejsce. Na ten widok podskakuje z radości. Sonic: Znalazłem! przybyciu na miejsce Sonic zrywa jeden kwiatek, by go powąchać. W międzyczasie Chris nadal szukał Cream i Cheese’a po domu. Chris: Cream. Cheese. coś przyszło Chrisowi do głowy. Chris: Może są w laboratorium. biegnie przez salon, a następnie wybiega na podwórko. Nie wie, że szuka go Ella, która rozgląda się dookoła. Ella: Chris! Gdzie on jest. Niedobrze. Tanaka zaczyna pakować rzeczy Lindsey do bagażnika samochodu. Po skończeniu pakowania zamyka bagażnik; podhodzi do nich Ella. Ella: Droga pani, szukałam go, ale nigdzie go nie znalazłam. Lindsey: Ello, przeprosisz za mnie Chrisa? Oraz mojego brata i tego nauczyciela? Ella: Dobrze. Proszę się nie martwić. Lindsey (schodzi po schodach do samochodu): Zajmij się wszystkim, gdy mnie nie będzie, Tanaka. Pan Tanaka: Rozumiem, droga pani. samochód z Lindsey wyjeżdża z rezydencji Thorndyke’ów. Pan Tanaka i Ella patrzą na odjeżdżający samochód. Zaś Chris, który nie wie o wyjeździe mamy, wbiega do laboratorium swojego dziadka. Chris: Cream! Cheese! tam zastaje tylko Amy czytającą jakąś gazetę, Tailsa oraz Chucka, który pisał coś na kartce papieru. Chris: Gdzie są Cream i Cheese? Chuck: Tu ich nie ma. tą odpowiedzią Chris z przerażenia łapie się za głowę. Chris: Gdzie oni poszli? Pan Stewart wkrótce tu będzie. Będziemy mieli kłopoty, jeśli wszyscy ich zobaczą! Chuck: Dobra, rozdzielmy się i poszukajmy ich. Amy i Tails: Dobrze! która jedzie samochodem w stronę planu filmowego, była smutna, że nie będzie jej na przyjęciu. w stronę jej domu jechał swoim wozem pan Stewart, który wiózł ze sobą bukiet kwiatów dla Lindsey. Nagle wyjmuje na swoją rękę jakiś mały przedmiot, który przypomina połączenie pluskwy z podsłuchem. z [[Karty postaci|kartami postaci]] pan Stewart przyjeżdża na wybrane miejsce: do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów. Trzymając bukiet kwiatów przeznaczonych dla Lindsey, podchodzi do drzwi i naciska przycisk na domofonie (nie wie, że Lindsey wyjechała na ważny plan filmowy). Drzwi otwiera mu pan Tanaka. Pan Stewart: Jestem pan Stewart, wychowawca Chrisa. Pan Tanaka: Witam. Oczekiwaliśmy pana. Chris wychyla się zza drzwi. Chris: Witam, panie Stewart. Pan Stewart: Cześć, Chris. poprowadza gościa do salonu. Ella: Proszę wejść. Stewartowi przyciągnęła serpentyna wykonana przez Cream. Ella: Nasza pani przygotowała dekoracje na przyjęcie. tych słowach Ella śmieje się, ale Chris smutno opuszcza głowę. Pan Stewart: Rozumiem. Bez wątpienia są urocze. tej rozmowy Chris siada na kanapie, mocno roztargniony. Ella: Tak mi przykro, ale przebył pan taki kawał drogi na próżno, gdyż pani domu musiała wyjechać do pracy. Chris (zszokowany): Co? Znowu? Pan Stewart: A to pech. A tak chciałem ją poznać. tę nowinę Chris smutno opuszcza głowę. Pan Stewart: Więc będą one chyba dla pani. Elli bukiet kwiatów. Ella: Jejku, jakie piękne kwiaty. Tak się cieszę, proszę pana! Stewart siada przy Chrisie, by dodać mu otuchy. Ella: Zrobię panu herbatkę. cała trójka słyszy jakiś dziwny hałas. Amy, która patrzyła pod napisem japońskim, w złym momencie odwróciła się do tyłu, a Tails (także w nieodpowiednim momencie) otworzył szafkę. Tails: Cream? usłyszeniu tego dźwięku Chris i pan Stewart wstali, a Ella rozglądała się po pokoju. Chris patrzył z tyłu. Ella: Co to był za dźwięk? Chris i Ella byli tak zajęci wypatrzeniem tajemniczego dźwięku, że nie zauważyli tego, co robi pan Stewart: podszedł do obrazu, by tam włożyć pluskwę z minikamerą; dzięki niej mógłby wszystkiego się dowiedzieć, co dzieje się w domu Chrisa. Po patrzeniu przez okno Ella zauważa Chucka, który leży na ziemi, a obok niego – doniczki z roślinami, które celowo (lub przypadkowo) wywrócił. Nagle szybko wstaje ze śmiechem. Chuck: Przepraszam. Szukałem czegoś i gdy się potknąłem, rozbiłem doniczki. Ella: Drogi panie, wychowawca panicza, pan Stewart, jest tutaj. Chuck: Co? To muszę się przywitać. oburzeniu Elli, Chuck wchodzi przez parapet okna. Zaś Chris nerwowo rozgląda się po pokoju, by wypatrzeć Cream i Cheese’a. Ella: Drogi panie, proszę użyć frontowych drzwi. Chuck: Nie chcę kazać mu czekać. Chris zauważył coś, czego nikt, poza nim i Chuckiem nie powinien zobaczyć – nogi Cream, która ukryła się przy parapecie. Na ich widok krzyczy z przerażenia. Ella i Chuck patrzyli na Chrisa, zamiast na pana Stewarta, który zdążył włożyć i ukryć pod obrazem pluskwę z minikamerą. Ella: Co się stało, paniczu? się, że wszystko się wyda, Chris usiadł spokojnie na kanapie; zaś pan Stewart udawał, że patrzy na obraz. Chris: Nic. Pan Stewart: Jakiż piękny obraz. w złym momencie Cream i Cheese zauważają Sonica, który wskoczył na gałąź drzewa, by pokazać im swoje znalezisko; następnie pokazuje palcem na prawo, po czym odskakuje w inne miejsce. Cream: Dziękuję, Sonic! wszystko się wydało: Cream, trzymając Cheese’a i wychodząc z zasłony, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że mówi to nie tylko przy Chrisie i Chucku, ale także przy Elli i panu Stewarcie. Cream: Sonic wyszedł i zebrał dla mnie kwiaty. to widowisko Chuck klepie się ręką po głowie, Chris z przerażeniem ogląda to, co ona wyprawia (czego nie mogła zrobić według prośby Chrisa), a Ella podchodzi do niej i bierze ją za sukienkę. Cream: Co robisz? Ella: Co to za zwierzę? Czy ono mówi? Chuck: Mówi? Co masz na myśli? samą porę pojawia się pan Tanaka, który też wie o obecności przyjaciół Sonica, ale według obietnicy złożonej Chrisowi, niczego nie powiedział. Pan Tanaka: Zdawało ci się, Ello. Pan Stewart (kiwa głową): Rzeczywiście fantastyczne. Chris bierze Cream i Cheese’a z rąk Elli. Chris: Ello, to lalka od mojego taty. Możesz mi ją dać? Ella: Lalka? Jakby o tym pomyśleć, nasz pan wyszedł dziś wcześnie. Chris (do Cream): Zachowuj się jak lalka... Ella: Według niego to dobry pomysł, by dawać ci pluszaki? wszyscy słyszą czyjeś kroki oraz jak ktoś otwiera drzwi: to był Sam Speed, wujek Chrisa i młodszy brat jego mamy. Sam Speed: Serwus wszystkim! Jak się macie? Chris: Wujku! To pan Stewart! widok Sama pan Stewart podaje mu dłoń przy powitaniu. Pan Stewart: Witam? Jestem nauczycielem Chrisa, pan Stewart. Sam Speed: Cześć. Możesz mówić mi Król Prędkości Dźwięku. Chuck: To dziś jest Królem Prędkości? Pan Stewart (zdziwiony): Dziś? Chris: Highway Star, Tornado ze Station Square, Królewska Fala Prędkości... Za każdym razem masz inne imię, prawda, wujku? Sam Speed: Racja! A dziś jestem Król Prędkości Dźwięku. (Śmieje się, a potem poważnieje) Przy okazji, Ello, impreza jeszcze się nie zaczęła? Ella: To dlatego, że jesteś za wcześnie. Sam Speed (siada na fotelu): Wszystko robię szybko! Szybko się zakochuję, ale i szybko się odkochuję! Szybko biorę ślub, ale i szybko się rozwodzę. słuchania tego przemówienia pan Stewart wydaje się być zakłopotany: jeden człowiek robiący wszystko na szybko? Sam Speed: Wszystko musi być dla mnie szybkie. Szybko też zasypiam. Zasypiam minutę po zamknięciu oczu. Szybko też się budzę. I szybko mówię. Nikt nie ma szans mi przerwać. byli zakłopotani tym, co mówił. Później Sam śmieje się z tego dowcipu, ale później poważnieje, by im przekazać to, co widział kilka dni temu. Sam Speed: Ale jest ktoś szybszy ode mnie. chwilę pokazane jest [[Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża|parę scen pościgu Sama za Soniciem]. Po tych niemiłych wspomnieniach Sam wraca do siebie.] Sam Speed: Był szybki. Niewiarygodnie szybki. Można powiedzieć, że był niebieskim pociskiem. zdanie wyraźnie zainteresowało pana Stewarta. Pan Stewart: Niebieski? Jaki był dokładnie? Sam Speed: Niebieski, kolce na plecach i białe rękawiczki... Sam przypadkowo zauważa Sonica, który ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy macha do niego ręką, siedząc na gałęzi. Przerażony na jego widok Sam wskazuje na Sonica. Sam Speed: To on! (poza Ellą i Cream, która udawała lalkę) przez chwilę na niego patrzą, ale ten uciekł sobie gdzie indziej. Ella za późno patrzy na drzewo, na którym był Sonic; Chris, Chuck i pan Tanaka odwracają głowy. Sam Speed: Widziałeś go! Widziałeś go, prawda? Był na tym drzewie! Pan Stewart: To naprawdę wspaniały obraz. Chuck: O czym ty mówisz? Pan Tanaka: Ja nic nie widziałem. Sam Speed: Nie widziałeś go? Chris, ty też go nie widziałeś? który trzymał Cream i Cheese’a jak lalki, pokręcił głową. Zdziwiony tym Sam przeciera ręką oczy. Po jego minie było widać, że jest obrażony, że nikt mu nie wierzy. Sam Speed: Wydawało mi się? Dobra, przywidziało mi się. Szybko się z tym pogodziłem. Ella (podchodzi do Sama): Czy to możliwe, że chodzi ci o zwierzę, które potrafi mówić? Sam Speed (zdziwiony): Skąd wiesz? Rozumiem. Też go widziałaś. Czyli mi się nie przywidziało. (Uśmiecha się do siebie) On istnieje! Szybko zmieniam zdanie. Ella: Są tu stworzenia podobne do tego, o którym mówisz. palcem na Cream, która trzymał Chris. Chris: Wujku! Mama przyjechała wczoraj, ale niedawno znów wyszła do pracy. Czyż to nie okropne? Pan Stewart jest jej wielkim fanem i strasznie chciał ją poznać, ale... Sam Speed: Mojej siostry nigdy nie ma w domu. Cream powoli przypomina się to, co usłyszała: wyznanie Lindsey przed wyjazdem. Lindsey: Tak mi przykro, że nie mogę zrobić tego, co każda matka. Proszę, wybacz mi, że jestem taka okropna. przypomnieniu sobie tego niemiłego zdarzenia wściekła Cream, nie zważając na obecność pozostałych, wyskakuje z rąk Chrisa na podłogę. Cream: Jak możesz tak mówić! Twojej mamie było strasznie przykro! Jest ona bardzo dobrą mamą! ten widok Ella i Sam są mocno zszokowani. Cream: Nie podoba mi się, gdy mówisz o niej źle! Nienawidzę cię! na Chrisa Cream i Cheese z płaczem uciekają na podwórko, trzaskając drzwiami. Wszyscy byli tym zaskoczeni, nawet pan Stewart, który przestał udawać, że ogląda obraz. Pan Tanaka postanowił interweniować. Pan Tanaka: Zaskoczyłem was? Przygotowałem wam ten pokaz brzuchomówstwa. (Odkasłuje) pan Stewart powrócił do „oglądania obrazu”. Pan Stewart: Jest naprawdę wspaniały. niespodziewanie złym momencie wbiega Tails, a za nią Amy, którzy szukali Cream i Cheese’a i zaczęli biec w stronę podwórka. Tails: Cream! Amy: Czekaj, Cream! I Ella byli zdziwieni na widok Amy i Tailsa. Ella czuje, że za moment zemdleje. Ella: Znowu je widziałam. Chuck: Ella, zatańczymy? dziwi się na widok Chucka, który zachęcił Ellę do tańca. Chris idzie do wujka, by odciągnąć od tej sytuacji uwagę. Chris: Wujku! Jesteś szybki we wszystkim, prawda? Sam Speed: Tak. Szybko zapamiętuję, ale i szybko zapominam! śmieją sięz tego dowcipu. Pan Stewart: To rzeczywiście piękne. oglądanie obrazu, pan Stewart ze smętną miną patrzy na drugą pluskwę z podsłuchem, której nie zdążył włożyć (ale mimo tego dowiedział się kilku ważnych rzeczy), a potem chowa do kieszeni. Tymczasem Chuck tańczy z Ellą tango i kręci nią jak jo-jo. Pan Stewart kieruje się do wyjścia. Pan Stewart: Chris, wychodzę. Wrócę, gdy będzie twoja mama. Chris: Przepraszam, panie Stewart. otwarciu bramy pan Stewart wyjeżdża z rezydencji Thorndyke’ów. to samo robi Sam. Sam Speed: Też lecę. Powiedz jej "cześć" ode mnie. tych słowach odjeżdża. Wkrótce pan Tanaka, Chris i Chuck wchodzą do pokoju, gdzie widzą siedzącą na kanapie Ellę z bukietem kwiatów, która na widok Cream, Cheese’a, Tailsa i Amy była mocno roztargniona. Ella: Może za ciężko pracuję. Widzę i słyszę różne rzeczy. Pan Tanaka: Paniczu, może powinniśmy powiedzieć Elli prawdę. Chuck: Racja. Ella jest po naszej stronie. Na pewno zrozumie. Chris: Masz rację. trójka podchodzi do Elli, by wytłumaczyć to nieporozumienie. Chris: Ello, prawdę mówiąc... wszystko się już wyjaśniło, tym razem z pozytywnym skutkiem. Ella dowiedziała się wszystkiego o nowych przyjaciołach Chrisa: Sonicu, Amy, Tailsie, Cream i Cheese’ie, którzy przedostali się ze swojego świata na [[Ziemia|Ziemię].] Ella: Rozumiem. Mogliście powiedzieć mi o tym wcześniej. kuchni Cream i Cheese pomagają Elli w robieniu kolacji, rozkładając naczynia. Ella: Mam nadzieję, że uda się wam szybko wrócić do swojego świata. Cream: Tak! Postaramy się zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu! Ella: Czujesz się samotna, z dala od matki, prawda? wzruszenia wyciera łzę w oczach. Cream: Jest dobrze. Nie czuję się samotna, gdy wszyscy są tu ze mną. odwraca się do Cream i Cheese’a. Cream: Pani Ello, jesteś naprawdę miła. Ella: Wystarczy Ella. Po prostu Ella. Cream: Pani... Ello... wszystko oglądają z ukrycia Chris i Sonic. Sonic: Chyba Cream się z nią dogaduje. Chris: Tak. Chris smutnieje i odchodzi, co zauważa Sonic. Sonic: Co jest? Sonic znajduje smutnego Chrisa siedzącego na swoim łóżku w pokoju. Sonic: Co się stało, Chris? Chris: Powiedziałem przy Cream coś strasznego. Widuję się z mamą, gdy tylko zechcę, a Cream nie może, nawet jeśli by chciała. Chyba ją zraniłem. Sonic (mruga okiem): Cream nic nie będzie. do pokoju Chrisa wbiega Cream z wiankiem kwiatów. Chris: Panie Chrisie. To symbol naszej wdzięczności za to, że pozwoliłeś nam u siebie zostać. Proszę, weź to. Chrisowi wianek na głowę. Chris: Dziękuję, Cream. Cream: Pan Sonic zebrał najpiękniejsze kwiaty. Idę dać drugi pani Elli. (Wybiega z pokoju) Sonic: Gratulacje! Cream daje kwieciste korony tylko tym, których naprawdę lubi, Chris. Chris: Serio? Ty też dostałeś, Sonic? Sonic (podnosi kciuk w górę): Oczywiście! innym pokoju Cream i Cheese wręczają Elli na znak przyjaźni wianek z kwiatów. Tails i Amy wiwatują, a Chuck bije brawo. Chuck: Super! podnosi Cream i Cheese’a na ręce do góry i cała trójka się śmieje. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X